The overall goal of the proposed research is to investigate the effects of maternal ethanol consumption from the perspective of both the lactating mother and her child. Research conducted during the previous grant periods revealed that: 1) the pharmacokinetics of ethanol, like a wide variety of other drugs, may be altered during lactation; 2) maternal ethanol consumption reduces milk production, disrupts milk ejection and alters the hormonal profile of the mother; 3) maternal ethanol consumption decreases milk intake and disrupts sleep-wake patterning in the breast-fed infant; 4) the ethanol that lactating mothers consume distinctly flavors human milk and such flavor changes are detected by the infant; and 5) children's hedonic response to odors of alcoholic beverages are related to the emotional context in which their parents' experience alcohol and their frequency of drinking. The proposed studies are designed to investigate the mechanisms underlying these changes, with a practical aim of providing information on a much neglected area in scientific research. To meet these objectives, research will focus on the effects of ethanol on the physiology and behavior of the lactating mother (AIMS 1 and 2) as well as her developing infant and child (AIMS 2 and 3).AIM 1: To investigate the effects of lactational state on ethanol pharmacokinetics as well as the effects of ethanol consumption on the endocrine milieu of lactating women and how such alterations impact upon lactational performance.AIM 2: To assess how ethanol consumption by the mother impacts upon her behaviors, moods and interaction with her child.AIM 3: To explore the role of early experiences with ethanol in mothers' milk and the emotional context of such experiences, on the recognition of, and preference for, the sensory properties of ethanol